


Family Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suggestions of MPreg.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions of MPreg.

Title: Family Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM, OC  
My second drabble written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #43: Bath. It's a sequel of sorts to [Bath Time](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/279938.html), although you don't need to read that one to understand this one.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Suggestions of MPreg.

  
~

Family Time

~

Lily kicked enthusiastically, splashing water everywhere. Harry snickered, a wave of love welling up inside him. Bending over, he kissed her forehead, smiling when familiar lips kissed his neck.

“Communing in the bath again?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded, scooting forward to let Draco slide in behind him. “She’s happiest when wet.”

“Like her fathers,” Draco laughed. “Although I often have to remind you to wash when we bathe together.”

“Must be why we have a baby.”

Draco nuzzled Harry’s shoulder. “Want to try for another?”

Harry smiled. It was time Draco knew. “No need,” he said. “I’ve got it covered.”

~


End file.
